Seiji Nakamura
“Tonight, all of the worlds will hear the sound of my blades that will silence all criminals that have brought pain and suffering to the lives of many people, just as they had done to mine!” ―Seiji the Fallen is an original character introduced in the game Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020, playing an important role in its events as a major character and later protagonist. He is a young man who was charismatic and optimistic, yet became resentful and lonely after losing everything to a series of tragic moments that eventually led him to his despair and turn into the dark warrior . However, later in the game, he would see eventually turn back to the side of justice and become the the angelic crusader of light known as . Appearance In his civilian form, Seiji is a fine young man with dark-green hair and reddish-brown eyes. Personality Before his eventual turn to darkness, Seiji was a hard-working optimistic person who, despite his status as a permanent part-timer, wanted to see the bright side of things and move forward to be happy with the ones he love and care about. However, he was losing his loving personality because since his injury from a car accident rendered him unable to do anything, horrible people around began taking away all from him, his lover, his family, his job… everything. It reached to the point where he started despairing, resenting mankind and hating everyone for taking advantage of him when he couldn't do anything. His darkened heart led to him to become Seiji the Fallen. Even after the darkness was expelled from Seiji and he became Seiji the Risen, he still has issues of not trusting anyone due to what has happened to him in the past, having a lone-wolf incentive to do things only on his own and discard his memories of his terrible former life. But then following his meet with Sora who had just saved his wife Ai from the man that made his life hell, he was overjoyed that his wife is alive, thus retaining his charisma and funny jokes occasionally. He also learns to open up to the others once again, this time, he takes it even more seriously and now will do whatever it takes to protect the people he cherishes the most. He also forgave Shouko Kosaka with whom he now remained friends since then as instead Shouko herself now supports Shinra as Seiji's battle operator as she now harbors her love feelings to Sora since Sora had saved her from the life of regrets as Seiji respect Sora's kindness and considers him a friend. Background Prior Life and Downfall Seiji was a permanent part-timer working at a pizza parlor. He was struggling to achieve and accomplish a lot despite being looked down upon by many people as a loser. He wanted nothing more than to be happy in a life with his beloved. However, his life would immediately go to hell in one day, as after an accident of getting hit by car that broke his legs and hospitalized him, a series of continuous unfortunate incidents began to affect Seiji negatively. Another of those many bad occurrences is that Seiji was fired for being absent at work for a month due to his crippling injury. Three months later, Seiji extremely became broken after losing everything, giving up hope that he would ever recover, physically or otherwise. One fateful night, his worst tragedy happened that became a straw that broke the camel's back, and he was in such as shock that it actually gave him cardiac arrest and died. Waking up, Seiji found himself in a dark realm where he was simply offered by an unknown force to be given the power to make everyone pay for hurting and abandoning him to his slow and cruel fate. He accepted without hesitation, discarded his own humanity and became the fallen warrior of the dark who calls himself "The Fallen", wishing to make the humans' lives a living hell for making his that way. His body disappeared from the hospital after that. Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds - Ultimate Edition Following Keisar Ephes' defeat, Seiji is now recruited into Shinra thus gaining Reiji Arisu's trust. Durring his raid on Kuroinu army he was met with the young keyblade war hero named Sora with who he now became the fast friends since then. After war with Kuroinu gang, Sora had told him that his wife Ai and her little sister are alive as they are saved by Sora and then he was overjoyed that his wife is now alive and well as she is revealed to be a Kamen Rider Shuki who using her newfound powers for greater good much to his happiness and thus he also reunited with his long time allies Alicia Arcturus, Kenshiro and of course Jotaro Kujo himself as he will do what ever it takes to protect the people he cherishes the most. Even so Shouko Kosaka the former girlfriend and a former nurse who was forgiven by both Ai and Seiji had became friends since then and thus Shouko had joined Shinra in order to redempt her past crimes. This time Ai and Seiji are now fighting together as one. Abilites Seiji the Fallen As the Fallen, Seiji exhibits powerful evil abilities at his disposal. Jaohryuu As Seiji the Fallen, he has the ability to transform into the massive 50-meter-tall kaiju, the black dragon of darkness . It is encountered as a boss in the Story Mode of Anime Complex. Seiji the Risen As the angelic crusader of light, Seiji the Risen's powers completely contrast that of when he was in his Fallen persona. Seijiryuu As Seiji the Risen, he has the power to transform into the ultra-powerful white dragon kaiju called . It is an in-combat transformation accessed as Seiji's final attack in Cross Arena 2020, used within fifteen seconds during battle. Quotes “You're using your own powers to avenge yourself. Because you've lost your lover, your family, your profession… You're betraying your own humanity.” ―Kenshiro, speaking to Seiji the Fallen Gallery Trivia * His name is based on the same character from Kanojo ga Mimai ni Konai Wake visual novel and anime. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Original characters Category:New characters Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:Males Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Allies Category:Protagonists